To Lay With Angels
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: As Dean's budding relationship with Castiel grows, he finds that there are unexpected side effects and consequences from their love....Rated M for future romantic encounters. Slash: Dean/Castiel


Disclaimer: This is a Slash story. Dean/Castiel. If you do not wish to read stories of that nature, please exit now.

Any Flaming comments will serve only to make you look like a complete idiot as you were warned of the content this story contains. As such, flaming comments and the person making the comment will be mocked mercilessly.

I will be writing a Prequel to this story called Apt To Fall, so be on the look out for that in the future.

As always, I am just barrowing the characters as they do not belong to me, unfortunately. Kripke owns all my toys, damn him....

Anyhoo, without further ado....

**All Four One...**

Dean walked into the motel room grumbling under his breath. He was tired as all get out and just generally in a bad mood. Cas had had to go away for angelic business, so he hadn't seen him in days and he felt the loss of his angel's presence terribly. He was all set to wallow in a brooding funk when he felt the presence of another in the room. His heart warmed as he felt the love and warmth pouring from the presence. He looked up, and his eyes fell on the angel, his angel who was quietly regarding him from his seated position on the bed.

Castiel studied him for a moment with his penetrating gaze before rising and closing the distance between them in swift strides. He slid one arm around Dean's waist and the other he brought to rest softly on his cheek, cupping his face. He leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his love's lips as he silently stroking his fingers along his jaw. Dean pressed in close, burrowing into the embrace, wrapping one arm tightly around Castiel's back and the other clasped around the nape of his neck. Castiel felt the tension and frustrated anger seeping away from Dean's body. Dean sighed softly, letting himself be held, letting the angel take away his pain and frustration and hurt. Finally, he pulled back enough to gently rest his brow against Cas's, eyes fluttering closed as another small, contented sigh escaped his lips. He felt them rocking slightly as they took comfort in one another's arms. He slid his head to rest in the crook of Castiel's neck, the warm pulse of life soothing his nerves even furhter. He smiled softly into the skin of his lover, happy, calm, safe…

"You always know what I need, even before I do." Dean said softly.

"You were upset. I always know when you are upset. It pains me to see in that state, so, I wanted to ease your troubles…bring you peace. I love you. I always want to make sure you are at peace. That you are happy." Castiel said softly.

Dean leaned up just enough to place a chaste kiss to the angel's brow before resting his head down again. Castiel stroked Dean's cheek softly, the angel's warm touch reassuring on his skin. "You readin' my mind again? You know I hate when you do that…" he said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Castiel smiled himself at the feeling of the smirking lips settled on his skin. "I don't have to read your mind…I'm angel, so though it's not outside the realm of my abilities, I don't have to with you. I always know when the man I love needs me. Besides, what kind of angel would I be if I couldn't bring peace to a suffering soul? Wouldn't want to be accused of being a dick, now would I?"

Dean's eyes flickered open and he pulled back to look onto the angel's face, a warm grin tugging at his lips, exposing his dimples. Castiel smirked back at him. "Such things you say!!! My, my…how very un-angelic of you…" he said with mock incredulity.

Castiel didn't reply for a moment. Instead, he choose to pinch the taut flesh of Dean's buttocks, causing Dean to jerk and issue a very unmanly squeak of surprise. He grinned all the harder. Dean chuckled warmly, leaning into kiss Cas's lips, grinning cheekily. "OOoooo…kinky…pretty naughty of you…You sure you're an angel?"

It was Castiel's turn to sigh. He released his arm from around Dean's waist and lifted it to place it on the other side of his face. He shook his head in exasperation. "You are incorrigible…What am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't rightly know…" Dean said, still smiling, rocking lightly in the embracing arms of his angel.

"I guess I'll just have to keep you, then, because someone has got to keep you out of trouble. Who knows what you'd do if let to your own devices." Castiel whispered, lips smiling softly, eyes dancing with a hint of mischief.

"Guess so. Not that I'm convinced I deserve something so good in my life, but I'm not letting you go without a fight, whether I deserve you or not. I'm not that stupid..." Dean said, and though his tone was light, there was absolute sincerity in his words.

Castiel sighed deeply. "You can be so exasperating and exhausting sometimes..."

"Of course. I'm a Winchester. It's what we do best…well, besides hunting, and screwing up our own lives anyways." Dean said, his smirk returning to full force.

Castiel tipped forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss before sliding his hands down to rest on Dean's waist. "Good evening Sam." He said, not even having to look toward the door to know the young man was standing there quietly observing them. Dean turned to face his brother, a warm grin on his lips.

"Heya Sammy. We all squared away? I noticed the one bed, you got a room of your own then?" he said jovially.

Sam's lips pulled in a huge grin. "Hey Cas. Hey Dean. You know, you two are just too cute." He sniggered softly.

"Shut up,…bitch." Dean said in mock anger, though his smirk gave away the joke.

"Right back at cha, jerk. Yeah. We're squared away, and yes, I got a room of my own. Which reminds me, um…would you mind terribly if Ruby joined us for the next couple of days or so?" Sam said, his grin wavering just slightly with uncertainty.

Dean looked at his little brother intently. He could see his brother was nervous, and he saw the slight movements that told him panicky little thoughts were running though his mind. Dean smiled despite himself. He felt like little Sammy was asking to bring his girlfriend home to meet the parents. He chuckled warmly. "Yeah, Ruby can tag along…" he said with a small sigh.

Sam grinned happily. "Really? Hey, thanks!" Sam turned to leave.

"Hey!, I'm starving! Why don't you and me and Cas and Ruby head up to the diner up the street and have some dinner? Tell Ruby I'll by her some French fries." Dean said with a huge grin.

Sam smirked. "Oh, boy. You better come through on that, or she might rip your arm off and beat you with it…Fries are like deep-fried crack to her. Oh, and before I forget, um…we're gonna need to do a little…work…tonight if we wanna have enough money for gas and food and stuff for the next couple of weeks."

"Okie Dokie, Sammy. Hey, see you there in 15 minutes? I know Ruby must be anxiously awaiting your answer…" Dean grinned as his brother's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments.

"How'd you know she was here already? You goin' psychic on me?" Sam said, rapidly recovering his composure and pulling from Dean's playbook to mask his floundering from a few moments earlier with sarcastic humor.

"Nah, Sammy…I leave that psychic stuff to you. I just know you. You gave it away with your face and body language. Man, you need to work on your poker face…you're slippin', bro….I know you can do better. You better get your game face on tonight…I can't do all the heavy lifting…So, why don't you go collect Ruby head off to the diner and I'll be coming down the line in a few, ok?" Dean said, still grinning.

The barest hint of a blush rose on Sam's cheeks. Dean knew him too well. He sighed. He should have known better then to try to hide it from him. "Yeah, alright. See you two in a few." He said as he closed the door.

"So…What do we need 15 minutes for? Not enough time to do much of anything…" Castiel said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Dean laughed heartily. "Man, I am rubbing off on you way too much. No…good thought, but no…I just wanted to be alone with you for a few. I haven't seen you in days. I was worried about you and I missed you….Ah crap…I can't believe I'm going all chick-flick moment…you see what you do to me, damn you?" Dean said, shaking his head at himself.

Castiel smiled, leaning to kiss him softly. "You missed me? Worried about me? Does that mean you love me, then?"

"You know I do, Cas." Dean said, his eyes locking onto Castiel's with his own piercing gaze, his face set with complete sincerity. Castiel returned the gaze with the same intensity.

"Say it…please Dean? I need to hear it…" Castiel said softly, his hands reaching to cup either side of Dean's jaw again.

Dean didn't hesitate. The one he loved needed reassurance sometimes, too. "I love you, Castiel. Cas. My Guardian Angel. Always."

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed softly, resting his head on the solid surface of the chest of the man he loved. He brought his hands down to rest on Dean's chest as well and sank into the arms that enveloped him tightly. Dean lay his cheek on the crown of the angel's head, holding him close. His eyes flickered closed as he heard Castiel speak the words he never stopped longing to hear. "I love you, Dean Winchester. Always and forever. I love you."


End file.
